Do you have someone to protect?
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Sesshomaru thinks over the last words his father said to him. Songfic


_(OK, well, this is finally done. THANK YOU!! Anyway, it took me forever to get this they way I wanted it to. Three rough drafts and a song repeated so many times I don't have to read the lyrics to know what he's saying. This is a songfic, however that is not the only thing I want you to know about this fan fiction. It is actually based off of a song. The night by Disturbed. Yea ... it's off their new album so... BUT I'M REALLY HAPPY ABOUT IT. but that all, read and review please!)_

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_

What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To run upon my sight  
So now recovering  
Sweet shadow taking hold of my mind  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, bringing the question  
Why

Those were the last words my father said to me, before disappearing into the night. He transformed and ran down the path his heart drove him in. For centuries that question haunted me. Even in his grave, my father could still say things to keep me thinking on. But with that one question, I could feel my future change. That is a powerful feeling, knowing your future was altered before you could go out and make it your own.

For centuries I thought those words were completely useless, completely out of context in my life. For the only person I cared enough about to protect, was myself. I walked alone, I was alone, and I was a lone predator. I needed no one. And yet, the question still haunted me.

For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_

I turned around, my arms sliding into the sleeves of my shirt. I folded it into place and looked down at the bed. She lay peacefully, the moonlight shining around her, as though it was highlighting her. Her tousled hair fanned around her, her pale and beautiful face smooth with sleep's cress's. With my shirt tucked in, I reached out a clawed hand, and with the back of my fingers, I ran them softly down the side of her face. My sweet, sweet Kagome. My life, my love, my world.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

My father's voice asked the question again, feeling my heart break, feeling it beat after beat for the life of this woman. I smiled a soft, small smile as I answered his question.

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
This serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To piece from the sight  
So much felicity  
Downgrade and taking hold of my head  
Leading me away from hibernation  
Strong and I'm afraid  
Remember the question why

"Yes, father, I do have someone to protect."

I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead. She mumbled and reached out. She, instead of reaching me, grabbed my pillow and sunk back into slumber.

For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it away  
There can be no better way of knowing

I turned and left the room. I left the hallway, and I left my home. I left her. I walked into the forest, into the shadows. I walked into the darkness, facing all my fears, everything and everyone who wanted me dead. Who waned her dead. I kept walking, disappearing into the night, like my father had down over two centuries ago. I stopped at a wall fill with shadows, gleaming eyes, and wicked smiles. I briefly thought about Kagome, how she would react to finding me gone. But then, she knew I would never leave her. For I will always protect her, even after death.

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Guitar Solo

So I stared into the night, at the gleaming eyes, the wicked smiles and gave one of my own, following in my father's same path.

Give in to the night

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Night x3  
Give into the Night  
Night x3  
Give into the Night x2


End file.
